1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to games. More specifically, this invention relates to table games and table tennis games.
2. Description of the Background Art
According to various history sources, games predate written history and are considered a vital part of humans' social evolution. The competition inherent in participating in, or in playing, games has fascinated people since they realized survival was indeed a competition. This basic premise has evolved over time. In today's society, many every day common events, as well as very peculiar manufactured situations have formed the underlying basis for various games. This is demonstrated by the ever-growing popularity of television game shows, including reality-based game programs.
Historical records show Table Tennis began as an after dinner amusement, social hobby for upper class Victorians in the 1880's in England. Initially, the game mimicked its outdoor tennis predecessor in an indoor setting. In the early day development of table tennis, every day objects acted as equipment. For example, a line of books could be a net, a rounded top of a cork or knot of string could be the ball, and a cigar box the paddle. The game was initially played on dining room tables using cork balls. Over the years, the game underwent important changes in England, including the introduction of a celluloid ball which became commercially available in the U.S. at the turn of the century. Another early innovation was the pimpled rubber to cover the wooden paddle. Perhaps as early as 1884, the English sporting goods house of F. H. Ayres Limited—later absorbed by Slazengers—was selling a lawn tennis game “played with miniature rackets.” Although that game could be conceivably played on a table, it was designed to be played on a green baize court laid on the floor.
Table tennis has increased in popularity over the decades and was introduced as an Olympic sport in 1988. In 2000, 40 mm balls replaced the old 38 mm balls in order to increase the ball's air resistance and effectively slow down the game. That change will make the game described and claimed in this invention more appealing and easier to play.
Many table tennis-based inventions have been disclosed and marketed. Most commonly, those inventions have disclosed and/or claimed new materials or methods to manufacture table tennis equipment. In contrast, the present invention comprises a new and useful tennis table game, which takes table tennis to an innovative level of skill and entertainment.